Gingerbread Men
by pinkkpurplepeople
Summary: Just a short cute One-shot containing slash pairing of kenlos so if you don't like don't read, what happens when Carlos's attempt at cooking fails?... or does it?


**Ok so this is my first slash fic and after this i'm making a squeled but totally different Jagon one-shot... oh and this is my first one shot so yeah please be kind... heee**

His caramel eyes scrunched up as he stared at the paper infront of him, this made no sense. He had been standing and staring at the paper for the last ten minutes unmoving with a flowery apron tied around his neck and waist. He wasn't the smartest out of the group but really he didn't think it would be this damned confusing! Frowning he put down the paper before staring at the ingredints before looking at the paper that rested on the granite counter top, his brow furrowed together as he read the first line before he picked up the flour, egg, salt, baking soda, which by the way tasted nothing like soda, and any kind of spice Ms. Knight had in her cabinets. He placed all of the ingredints in the bowl. Carlos had been wanting to make gingerbread men for the past two years for christmans since he had come to L.A. with his three best friends, his mom made them every christmas when he was little and so he decided he would take it upon himself to try and do it himself. At the time it had been a good idea until Carlos hit the high button on the electric mixer and the flour blew up in his face coating him a with the powder.

He felt his eyes tear up before a low chuckle caught his attention from the direction of the small island in the middle of the meduim sized kitchen. Carlos turned slowly, to find dull blue eyes watching him curiously, his heart sped up at the sight of Kendall watching him.

"What's so funny?" He pouted making Kendall chuckle again.

Shaking his head Kendall looked up at him, "You look like Casper," He said between chuckles. Carlos's eyes showed how hurt he was by the comment making Kendall instantly feel bad.

Stepping forward Kendall placed a firm hand on Carlos's shoulder making Carlos stiffen at the touch. He hated to admit it but he had always knew that he had an attraction to Kendall, he just hadn't figured it out till he saw Jo and Kendall hanging out by the pool getting a little to _friendly, _with one another. It had hurt him, but ever since Jett came into the picture with the Kendall/Jo/Jett love triangle, Carlos found himself hoping Jo choose Jett over Kendall, yeah he knew it was selfish but he was really, _really _attracted to Kendall. Carlos glanced up at Kendall who looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry man," He said making Carlos smile at him.

"S'ok," He said before glancing at his reflection in the microwave and frowning, yeah smooth Carlos.

Kendall smiled at Carlos, oh how the Latino singer loved that smile it was so sweet and fun. Kendall shifted uncomfortablly with Carlos staring at him, "Um man," He said his smile slightly nervous before Carlos cocked his head to the side, some of the flour fell off of Carlos's face when he did that Kendall couldn't stop the thought that it made him look adorable to cross him mind.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked a small boyish grin on his always bright face when Kendall placed a hand on his shoulder.

Removing his hand from Carlos's firm shoulder Kendall turned his back to Carlos who frowned again. The sound of running water could be heard and Carlos took this time to let his eyes examine Kendall's back, even though the dark green tee shirt the blonde wore, Carlos knew that Kendall was amazingly fit. So maybe Kendall didn't have the body of James but he was still great looking without a shirt and Carlos will admit to loving the view when he wasn't wearing one. Sadly today Kendall was, so when Kendall turned around he wiped the pout from his face and grinned at his best friend who held a damp washcloth in his hands and smiled brightly at his friend.

"You probably want to clean off before Logan or James see you and then you won't hear the end of it," The look in Kendall's eyes made Carlos blush but thank god the white flour hid it so well.

A cool damp substance touched his cheek making him jump before he realized it was just the wash cloth. Kendall raised a dirty blonde eyebrow at him, "Sorry, do you want to do it?" He asked holding the pale blue rag out to him but Carlos shook his head and sighing Kendall moved closer again.

This time when Kendall touched him, he found himself leaning into the other boys touch loving the feel. So what if he was liking this more than he should be showing but this was one of the rare moments Kendall was this close to him in a sort of intimate way and at the thought Carlos blushed again. Kendall watched Carlos as the tanned boys eyes slid close and Kendall smiled, he was just so funny. Carlos seemed to sway a little with his eyes close so Kendall grabbed hold of the others chin to keep his balance and a jolt of electrcity shot up his arm and Carlos seemed to shiver at the touch. Shaking off the feeling Kendall ran the cloth over Carlos's forehead until he didn't see any more of the dusty powder and ran the rag down Carlos's smooth cheek. Carlos this time suppressed the urge to shiver and opened his eyes slightly to find Kendall watching him intently making Carlos feel that familiar heat rise to his cheeks once again.

Kendall had come up here to sulk because Jo had told him that she couldn't choose that she loved both him and Jett, Kendall couldn't stand it. He told her to have fun with Jett and left her standing out at the pool. When he had come back to the apartment he hand found Carlos staring with complete frustration at a piece of paper and Kendall had seem to find the apron on Carlos slightly attractive. So he just stood and watched moving into the kitchen to see flour blow up in Carlos's face leading Kendall to be rather closer than he should be at the moment. Kendall's eyes watched as Carlos slowly opened his large doe eyes making Kendall's heart squeeze, god could Carlos be anymore cute?

Kendall let his hand slow its motions as he wiped off Carlos's chin, his other hand still held tight to it and unconciously pulling the smaller teens face closer. Carlos's breath hitched as Kendall pulled him forward before the dampness wiped down his small nose before Kendall dropped his rag hand and tossed it on to counter still not removing his other hand. Kendall's head fell just a fraction and Carlos's eyes got wide and his heart felt like a bird fluttering in a cage, he swears that Kendall could hear it. But if the blonde did, he didn't let on before a course them was moving over Carlos's lower lip.

"K-kendall?" Carlos stammered softly making Kendall's eyes which had fallen to Carlos's lip snap back up.

Kendall made a shushing sound with his mouth before saying, "You just have a little left," And ever so slowly Kendall dropped his head the rest of the way till his lips were ghosting across Carlos's whose were slightly parted and panting.

Carlos's eyes were widened while Kendall's were only half lid before he lifted those dull eyes to meet bright shocked caramels, "Carlos," Kendall said softly making the other boy shudder with pleasure his eyes rolling back slightly. Kendall's breath curled around Carlos's cheeks and tickled his lips making them tingle with ancipation.

Carlos jutted out his chin to show Kendall that he wanted him to close the damned gap. Kendall grinned slowly that crooked lazy grin that sent Carlos's heart a racin'. Carlos let out a small squeak when he felt a light pressure being added to his lips before he melted into Kendall's soft lips reveling in the way they moved beautifully across his own. He let out a small sigh against Kendall's lips making the blonde popstar chuckle at his best friend. Letting his hand travel from Carlos's chin Kendall cupped his face, ok so he had a crush on Carlos? What of it. All thoughts of Jo hurting him earlier evaporated and the only thing that seemed to matter was Carlos and the flour that was now coating both boys lips. Kendall wasn't gay, no he still found girls extremely attractive but there was just something about Carlos that made him swing the other way.

Pulling back Carlos had a dazed and glazed look over his eyes and a dopey grin on his lips that had pretty much been rid of the flour that had once resided there. Kendall smiled before Carlos blinked.

"What about Jo?" The Latino asked afraid of the answer, smiling Kendall wrapped his strong arms around Carlos's waist pulling the boy against him.

Chuckling he placed a light kiss on the other boys forehead, "Forget Jo," he stated simply making Carlos look at him unsure but when Kendall captured his lips once more, all of Carlos's uncertainty melted away into the sweet blissfulness of anything and everything Kendall Knight.

"Mind telling me something though?" Kendall murmured against Carlos's lips.

"What?" the dark haired boy asked.

Smiling Kendall asked, "What were you making anyway?"

* * *

**Ok this is my first ever one-shot and slash story EVER so please go easy on me, I'm still frightened that I've gone ahead and uploaded it. So please reviews are loved and this is my Christmas fic for all you Kenlos fans out there, plus there aint enough stories for them out there *pouts*.**

**Imma make a add on one-shot to this but it's going to be Jagon centric and it too will be christmas even though this story doesn't talk much about it and the ending was poop. Oh well reviews please.**

**Pinkky**


End file.
